Duo's little sister and Relena's revenge
by ShadowSkillTenshi
Summary: Relena is amd at Duo for taking Heero away from her. Duo has a little sister. Very short and stupid. Pass it up unless you have nothing better to do. If you d bother to read, pleaseeeeeeeee review, okay?


"Duo, I will make you pay for my heartache. You did this to me. You drove me to this by taking my Heero away from me. I loved him so much and he loved me back and we were happy. Then you showed up and twisted him up in your web of lies, you son-of-a-bitch!" The sandy blonde woman screamed at her prisoner. Duo snorted. " Listen, 'Lena, I don't know what fanasty your living in, but in the real world Heero never loved you! You never lived with him happily! Hell, the onlt times you saw him he was tring to kill your ass! No wonder, your a fucking nut! They need to lock you up!" Relena's eyes widened at this and she thrust the knife she clucthed into Duo's side. Duo fought the scream but it came out anyway. Relena laughed creuly and looked at duo with huge, sadistic eyes. " If he loves you, Duo, where is he? How come he hasn't come to save you? Because he doesn't care! You say we never lived togther? We are together! He's cheating on you, Duo! WE have a child! WE are engaged! YOU are nothing but a good fuck every now and then!" Duo felt the hot tears forming in his eyes. " Your a lair, Relena!" Duo spat the words out with disgust. Relena smirked. "Oh, am I? Oh, Heero?" She said in a squeaky high voice. Promptly Heero stepped out from the shadows. Duo's eyes grew to the size of golf balls. " He-hee-heero?" Duo stammered. Heero smirked and Duo caught sight of the gun in Heero's hand. " Finish the job." Relena ordered and Heero pressed the gun against Duo's temple. Duo couldn't fight the tears anymore, they fell freely down his heart-shaped face. A single shot rang out and Duo's eyes popped open. He stared past Heero to see Relena lying one the floor, blood pooling around her head. He stared at Heero, confused. Heero dropped the gun and pulled Duo close to him. " My Duo, I love you. I had to listen to her. It was the only way to save you." Duo understood. He felt Heero undo his chains and quickly Duo joined Heero's warm and loving embrace. The two sat like that for god knows how long, until both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A tiny girl of 8 watched from the shadows as the two embraced. " Oh, brother. I'm so happy for you." She whispered, looking at Duo. The girl's name was Rena. She was Duo's little sister. Duo's family hadn't died, just disappeared. They had abandoned Rena when she was 5 and she had quickly found Duo and followed him. He didn't know about her or his family and Rena did not plan to tell him. He didn't need to know how carelessly his family had thrown him out to the streets, as if he was a article of trash. No, she would never let him know. She would grow up in the shadows, watching his life, making sure he was happy. Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around the girl's waist and a hand clamped over her mouth. Rena looked up to see a boy with jade eyes and brown hair in the strangest do she'd ever seen. She felt no creul intentions from him and relaxed and let him take her to a car and take her to who knows.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Duo awoke in his own bed, his wound treated and properly dressed. He smiled at Heero, who was typing on his laptop. "Hee.." Duo started but he was interrupted by a knock. Trowa walked in, pulling a little girl with him. He looked at Duo then at the girl. Both had identacel violet eyes and cheatnut hair. He saw the relation. " Duo, this is Rena Davis, your little sister." Trowa said then left as quickly as he had come in. Duo gaped at the small, very nervous looking, child before words finally came. " What?" he asked. The girl gulped and began. " You see, Duo, our parents aren't dead at all. They just abandoned us. They are still alive out there somewhere. Duo, I have been following you for a while. Your truly lucky. You've found love and your life is so much better then what our parents could have provided, my...my brother." He could clearly hear the hope in the frail girl's voice. She wanted a family. She wanted to be excepted and loved. not thrown away. Duo sat on his knees before the girl and wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. " My sister. I'm glad your here." He whispered into her hair. Rena felt the tears well up in her eyes. She hugged Duo back tightly. " My brother!!!" Heero watched with a soft smile. Duo had it all now. A family, friends, and a love. Heero felt his heart soar, happier then he had ever been. His angel was happy and Heero was too.  
#############################################################################  
  
  
  
The End. Nice? Bad? Sweet? Dumb? I have never really wrote anything much so please review and be honest! I need to know how bad I really am.   
  
^.~ ShadowSkillTenshi ~.^ 


End file.
